Cell
Cells 'are small rooms where [[Prisoner|'prisoners]] live through-out their stay in detention. They are a fundamental for any prison or detention center. Living As aforementioned, cells are where your prisoners will live whilst serving out their sentence. There are two forms of prison living: * Collective living in a dormitory or holding cell, * Private living in a single cell. Irrespective of the type of cell you build, all your prisoners will require somewhere to live. If, by chance, every form of accommodation is occupied, prisoners without accommodation will be distinctively marked out on-screen. New arrivals to your prison will remain shackled in your reception/delivery area until a cell becomes free or a new one is built. Building Strategy As prisons tend to have vast amounts of prisoners, it is wise to create small sized cells. This is so that you can accommodate a higher population of inmates without the cells taking up too much land space. Small-sized cells can then be built in rows to create cell blocks. As useful as dormitories and holding cells are, it is more sensible to invest in the creation of single cells instead. Prisoners living with other prisoners will have high privacy needs. If left untreated for too long, your prisoners may revolt. Lockdown Cells can also serve as places of punishment for your inmates. If a prisoner is placed in lockdown, they will be forced to spend and extended amount of time locked in their cell - isolated from the general population and unable to follow the prison regime. This serves to: * (+) - improve the punishment grading of the prisoner, reducing their re-offending chance. * (-) - cause the prisoner to become disgruntled & agitated due to the prolonged wait in their cell. Cell Grading Interestingly enough, a cell can also serve as a form of reward for prisoners who are well-behaved. A prisoner who has gone a certain number of days '''without '''an '''incident' may be entitled to an upgraded, lavishly furnished room. For example, a prisoner who has kept out of trouble for six days will be more entitled to be moved to a better cell than a prisoner who starts fights on a daily basis. The quality of a cell is dependent on how furnished it is. A cell's quality, or '''grading, can be improved by adding objects such as: ''TVs'', pool tables, desks, extra chairs ''or windows. Cell Grading can be '''enabled' and disabled in the policy tab under Reports. More about cell grading and quality can be seen here. 'Requirements' *Indoors *Bed *Toilet *Enclosed - surrounded by walls and at least one door. *Minimum Size: 2x3 ''square tiles. '''NOTE: '(*) - the size of a cell can be reduced beyond the minimum, by using a Lawyer to research 'Small Cells' under the Bureaucracy tab. It is wise to use either jail doors, or [[Solitary Door|'solitary doors']] if they can be afforded. 'Recommendations' Below are some of the optional ways to improve the quality/luxury of a cell. * Radios * Bookshelves * TVs * Window(s) - viewing outwards. * Office Desks * Chairs/Sofas * Shower Heads * Exercise Benches * Increasing '''the general '''size of the cell also improves its quality - (e.g. a 3x3 or 4x4 sized cell). 'Tips & Tricks' *When starting a new prison build a holding cell or a dormitory as they are cheaper than individual cells. *Prisoners who are attempting to tunnel their way out of their cell will always start digging under the toilet. Try to place toilets as far from the exterior wall as possible as this will decrease the likelihood of them reaching an insecure area before being detected. * Adding a window (with outdoor view) to a cell makes their need for freedom build up slower, which makes them less likely to construct escape tunnels. * Don't mark the doorway as part of the cell; the floor area marked as "cell" should be inside the perimeter of the walls and door squares. * Jail Doors will lock and unlock automatically when transitioning to and from periods of sleep/lockdown as edited in the regime. They will do this '''''without door servo automation. Doors of any other type will require a guard or a door servo in order for them to open. * Even if their cell door is open, prisoners will not leave their cells during sleep/lockdown periods unless they are engaging in misconduct. 'Trivia' *Prior to Alpha 13, cells did not have to be enclosed with walls and doors. es:Celda ru:Одиночная камера ja:独房 Category:Rooms Category:Indoors Category:Cells Category:Prisoners